Innocent
by Aylaaaxo
Summary: We all know Nikita, but this time, there's new girl, Juliet. She's just like Alex, a new recruit, but why Is she in Division? Written from Juliet's POV (first story ever)
1. Welcome to Division

"Good morning" I hear someone's voice, but all I can see is darkness. When I open my eyes, I panic. I'm not in my room, at home. Someone's sitting on the bed I'm lying on and looking over at me. "Welcome to Division, I'm Michael." "I… I… I'm Juliet. Where am I" I say, I can hardly recognize my own voice. "Like I said, you're in Division." The guy said. I tried to sit up straight, but it was harder than I thought it would be. "Be careful, you've been asleep for a day." I panic. What? I couldn't have been asleep for an entire day! I finally sit, and the fogginess in my head is gone, I look at the guy, Michael. "You're in Division, you're here to serve your country." Says Michael. I nod. Michael points at the clothes on my desk. "Put them on and meet me in the training center."

"But… But, wait!" Michael wanted to walk away, but I could stop him just in time and he turned around again. "What am I doing here? Is this a prison?" I ask. "No it's not, you're here to serve your country." "And what does that mean?" I'm starting to get angry. Michael waits for a moment, like he doesn't know what to say. "We're going to teach you how to fight, use guns, hack computers, that kind of stuff." I really start to panic. "What?! No… I can't do that!"


	2. Help

"Why not?" Michael asks me.

"I've never done that, I don't know how to do it and I don't want to do it!" I just keep on talking faster, because I'm freaking out.

"What?! You never did that? Your family is full of criminals!"

Ouch. That hurts. How does he even know? I wonder.

"How do you know that?" I ask, trying to keep calm.

"There's a reason you're in here. And it's either do, or die."

I can feel the tears coming. Oh my god, I don't want to die!

"I don't want to die… But I can't do any of these things either." I say and I start crying.

Someone knocks on the door, Michael opens it and steps out of the room for a minute. When he comes back, he orders me to stay in this room, and not to talk to anyone. I do as he says, and a while later, he's back.

"I'm not going to let you die." He says, "I'm going to help you" I nod.

While he was gone, I changed into the clothes they laid out for me and I got over the fact that I was never going to survive. He gave me hope, when he said that he was going to help me, and for some reason, I really trusted him.

"Nobody can know you can't do the things you need to do, or they cancel you, understand?" Michael says and I nod.

"I'm going to teach you the basic skills, but we need to keep it a secret, okay?" I nod again.

I'm going to ask Birkhoff if he can help you with some basic computer stuff, so I'll be right back."

As soon as he's out of the room, I jump off my bed and start to walk around my little, boring, almost empty room. It takes some time, but when Michael gets back, someone's with him. My guess is that it's Birkhoff. And I'm right.


	3. Training

It's been two days since I woke up in Division, and I know the basic fight and computer skills now. I walk out of my room, for the first time I'm alone in the hallway. I look around, there are guards everywhere, but it doesn't make me feel safe.

"Training center is that way." A guard says, and points to the end of the hallway. I walk up there and see a group of people training, everyone Is older than me, so I directly feel uncomfortable.

Later that day, when I'm back in my room, I finally have a minute to myself, with no one around me. I like the feeling, but it's over pretty soon, cause Birkhoff quietly enters my room, I need to practice on my computer skills again.

"No, no,no! Don't you ever listen? You're supposed to do it this way." He tells me. I feel like I'm going crazy, I've done it a million times by now and I still don't get it.

"I'm sorry! Okay?!" Me and Birkhoff are about to start arguing when Michael walks in and tells Birkhoff he's needed for a mission. Michael stays with me a little while, tells me it's going to be okay, but it's not working. I feel horrible.

The next day, I finally get to join the other recruits for a training session, we have to stop a bomb from going off, a girl, I think her name was Alex, goes first, the bomb we need to stop is under a car, I can see she's nervous, not even a minute later I know why. She starts to scream, nobody's helping, everyone it watching, when finally, there's a guy pulling her away. I get scared, luckily, because she panicked, everyone was send to their rooms.

I sat alone when we had to eat, and I liked It, pretty much everyone scared me, I don't know why, but they did. Someone walked up to me and sat down right in front of me, he didn't even ask if I wanted company.

"Hey, I'm Thom. Watch your name?" the guy asked me. I didn't want to tell him, but I felt like I had to.

"Juliet."

"Nice to meet you, Juliet."

I didn't feel well, I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to sit at a table with a guy I didn't know. I wanted to go home. I knew I couldn't, I had to except the fact that I had to live here or die. I chose the first one.

"I'm sorry." I said as I stood up and walked away.

Tears were streaming down my face when I walked through the hallway. I didn't even notice Michael until I bumped into him. I didn't say anything and just kept walking.

"Wow, hey, wait!" Michael said, but I didn't.

I had just closed the door of my room, when it opened again. I was sitting on my bed and crying. I didn't bother to look who was standing there.

"Are you okay?"

"No. No, I'm not okay." I said.

When I wake up, I see Michael standing in my room, looking worried. What have I done? Shot through my head. Then I realized, I didn't listen when he said I had to wait for him. I'm going to die, I thought.

"You passed out " he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't wait when you told me to." I say, looking away from him, I can't look at him now.

Michael sits down beside me and gives me a hug. "It's going to be fine, you know?"


	4. The First Mission

"Juliet, are you sure you're ready for this?" Michael asks me for the third time in an hour.

"No, but I have to."

"No, you don't. You don't have to risk your life for this."

"Actually, I do. Percy told me…" I couldn't finish my sentence, because Amanda gets back with a dress. A beautiful long pink dress. "Try it on."

I take the dress from here and disappear behind a screen to change my clothes. When the dress is finally on, I walk into the room and look in the mirror.

"I don't… I don't know what to say. It's… It's…"

"It's beautiful." Michael tells me, and Amanda agrees.

While Amanda is doing my hair and make-up, Michael tells me what my assignment is. I don't actually have to do anything, I just need to look pretty and smile. Percy's going to a big event, Michael is going with him, and he convinced Percy I should go to, because he thinks I deserve a night out.

"So I just need to look pretty and smile all night?" I asked, more confident than I have been since I woke up in Division for the first time.

"And look out for people who could be a threat to Percy." Michael answers, and I nod.

"Done." Amanda says. I stand up and walk to the mirror, I couldn't even recognize myself. I never looked so pretty, and for the first time ever, I smile because I'm really happy.

The happiness didn't last long, the minute I got into the car with Michael and Percy, my nerves were coming back.

At the event, I start to relax a little. Nothing bad could happen here. Michael and Percy are talking about someone, I don't know who, but then I hear a voice from behind me.

"Hello, gentlemen."

"Nikita?" I hear Michael say in shock. Percy stays perfectly calm.

The woman, apparently her name is Nikita, walks up to us, holding a glass of champagne. One of Percy's guards also walks up to us, Nikita accidently spills her champagne over his jacket. I don't know what's going on, but suddenly the guard and Michael walk away from Percy and Nikita, and he's pulling me with him. As the guard goes into the bathroom to get the champagne off his shirt, Michael finds a private place for us to talk.

"I should've never brought you with us.." he says. I've never seen him like this, worried and in shock.

"Who's Nikita?" I ask him, but I'm not expecting an answer, and I'm not getting one. Suddenly, we hear something exploding. And the ground is shaking. I hear gunshots, screams and people are trying to get out of the building. We watch Nikita run away, Michael orders me to stay where I am and starts to follow her.


	5. Worries

**Sorry it took so long to post a new part! School started and I got a job so I'm really busy, I wrote a lot in my vacation, but I keep forgetting to upload... Sorry! But here it is!**

Everything happened to fast, and before I knew it I'm back in Division. It's late I night, all the recruits are sleeping, but I can't, so I just sit in the training center, waiting for Michael to get back. When the elevator doors finally open, I freak out. Michael had been shot.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" I say while I run to him. He shakes his head.

"Go to your room." He says, but I don't listen. "No, I'm taking you to medical."

When we get to medical, the doctor starts to help him right away, and I'm ordered to go to my room by one of the guards, he even walks with me to my room to make sure I really go there.

Hours have passed, but I'm still wide awake, worrying about Michael. I can't take it anymore, I sneak out of my room, and find my way to medical without being busted by one of the guards. Luckily no one sees me and there's no one in medical, except Michael.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he is obviously surprised.

"I was just really worried…" I say. It's the truth, but he's looking at me like I'm lying or something.

"Juliet, there are some things I haven't told you yet, about Division." I tried to stop him from talking, I don't want to hear it, but he doesn't stop. "The world thinks you're dead. You can never return to your family. Eventually you might have to kill people, or go undercover for a long time…"

When he finally stops talking because he doesn't know what to say, I don't know what to say either. We just look at each other for a long time, both unable to speak.

"Okay." I finally say after a silence that seemed to have last forever. Michael tries to reach my hand, but because he was shot, he can't. "Hey, be careful with that arm." I try to fake a smile, try to comfort him, but I'm doing a really bad job.

"You don't have to pretend."

"What?" I don't get it.

"That smile isn't real, I know it. Come here." He moves over so I can sit next to him. "Don't worry, okay? I'm going to make sure no one will hurt you, I'll protect you. You won't have to kill."


	6. Secret

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took SO LONG. I've written this weeks ago, and actually uploaded it weeks ago, but I'm so busy I forget bassically everything except school and work... I'm gonna try to upload and write something every weekend, I really hope it works out because I don't want to keep you guys waiting for so long. :) Enjoy! xo**

* * *

After last night, I'm confused. I think I love him, Michael. But I know the rules. And that's not the only thing, I'm only 16 years old. I try to get it out of my mind, but I can't. Luckily someone knocks on my door and tells me to get to the training center.

Once I'm in the training center, everyone has made groups of 3 and there are papers and other stuff all over the floor. Michael walks in and tells the group this is part of a training exercise, that we need to find information about someone. I ignore the fact that everyone is working in groups, and start doing research on my own. Hours pass, but I can't find anything. Alex, Thom and Jaden on the other hand, have found some stuff. Alex explains her idea to Michael, who's obviously happy with it, and he even takes her to operations.

"What are you looking at?" asks Jaden , in a bitchy way.

"Nothing, sorry." I say and I directly turn around. Thom sits next to me and explains what they had found. After that, we clean up our mess and everyone leaves the training center, I'm the last one to leave and see Alex leaving operations.

"So, what's it like in there?" I ask, but she seems distracted and doesn't even answer. I just walked out of the training center when I hear the elevator doors open, I turn to look who it is. It's Michael. He looks mad, and in pain. I walk towards him and when he sees me he walk towards me too.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I ask. "I'm fine, and we need to talk, come with me."

I follow him, and apparently we're leaving division, because we get in a car. We drive for what seems about an hour. "Here can no one find us, we can talk."

"Michael, I don't get it, why do we have to drive out all the way here, just to talk?" He walked a few feet in front of me, and stands still, I'm waiting for an answer, but instead, he turns around, walks to me and kisses me. He slowly pulled away, "don't tell anyone that happened." He whispered. I just nodded, I didn't know what to say or do.

I didn't even realize we were at a parking lot near the woods, and I finally understood why he took me here, Division wasn't safe. I look around for a path that leads into the woods, when I finally find one, I just start walking, knowing Michael would follow. We walk next to each other in silence for a long time.

"So, what's going to happen now?" I ask.


	7. Nikita

"I don't know, Juliet." Says Michael.

I stopped walking, Michael stops too and turns around so he's facing me. "We can't tell anyone, they'll kill you, me too, probably."

"I'm scared." I say. Michael tries to comfort me, and it actually works. Until Michael's phone goes off, and he tells me it's Birkhoff.

"So you found her?" … "Are you sure?" … "Okay I'll go check it out." .. "She's with me." … "Okay, bye."

"What was that about?"

"Birkhoff's found Nikita, and we're going to check it out."

"We, as in you and me?" I ask him when we walk to the car. "Yep."

The place Birkhoff found Nikita in was huge, we were lucky she wasn't there when we arrived. We waited for hours when we finally hear someone coming.

Nikita dropped everything she was holding the second she saw Michael and me, she was in total shock. "Michael? Please tell me you finally figured out Division isn't good? That it's pure evil?"

Michael and Nikita talked for a long time, it involved yelling, tears and a lot of apologies. I was sitting there, listening the entire time.

"You need to get out of there, I'm serious." Nikita said, "And she can't tell anyone about this."

"If I'm going, she's going." Michael told her. Nikita didn't expect that, but agreed.

We talked about escape plans the whole night, Nikita also confessed that she had a mole in Division, Alex. Nikita said she could stay in Division, but Michael didn't want that to happen, she'd be in danger. That's why I loved him, he cared about anyone but himself.

We were on our way back to Division, when Michael stopped in the middle of nowhere and got out of the car, I followed him and for the second time that day, he kissed me. I kissed him back. Right there, at that moment I didn't care about anything in the world. All I cared about was him. I pulled back and whispered that I loved him.

I thought our plan to get out was going to happen sooner, but a lot had happened and there was no way we could get out of Division. Michael had contact with Nikita a lot, outside of Division. I didn't know what was going on, or what plan we would actually use to get out.

I hadn't slept in days, I was scared and I needed to get out of Division. I couldn't take it anymore so I went to find Michael. There was no one in the training center or in the hallways, not even the recruits. Then I thought maybe Birkhoff knew where he was.

"Hey Birkhoff, do you kn…" I said when I entered his room, Michael and Birkhoff where talking about something he showed on his computer, Michael was on the phone with someone about how much time they had left, they didn't even notice me until I walked a few steps into the room. Michael hung up the phone and explained the plan to me, he also told me Nikita was in trouble and we had to hurry.

We said goodbye to Birkhoff and ran off. We got in the car and we drove so fast it scared me, when I was finally able to speak, I asked him what he had taken with him when we left Division.

"It's a Black Box, all off Division's work is on here."

We drove through the city, on our way to Nikita when I saw the building she lived in on fire.

"Oh my god, Michael.." is all I could say, but then I saw Nikita, she got in the car and Michael drove away as fast as he could.

We were driving for a few hours, and after a long silence Nikita told us about Alex, she wasn't with us anymore, but against us. She found out Nikita killed her father, and she wanted revenge on the man who order her family's death, and she was really mad at Nikita too, which I thought was understandable.


End file.
